Kizzy Neveah
Kizzy Neveah is a character role-played by KaoruHare. Backstory Kizzy Neveah was born in Los Santos and raised there until the age of six. Her parents died that year, and as a result, Kizzy was removed from Los Santos and put into the foster care system in another state. For many years, she bounced around from foster home to foster home. She never lived in any one place for an extended period because Kizzy was considered a “hard case.” She saw several psychologists over the years to treat stress and anxiety disorders and, as a teen, she participated in petty crime and was frequently in and out of trouble. Because of this, there wasn’t a family that wanted to take on the challenge of raising her. At seventeen, she was sitting in a juvenile detention center, and while in there, she witnessed a girl around her age have a complete mental breakdown. The girl was screaming and crying and overall falling apart. She sat and watched as the girl was physically restrained and otherwise treated unfairly. It was then that Kizzy decided she never wanted to be like that or be a part of a system that so clearly didn’t understand the people inside it. She decided that she wanted to be free - to escape the system and live a life that she thought was worthwhile. When she finally left the foster care system, Kizzy tried her best to stay completely clean. There were times when she slipped up - having to steal food or do other things in order to stay alive - but she did her best to never get caught. And always rationalized it away. “Everyone will always do what they think they have to in order to survive.” She also figured that since she was moving around so much - since she had no place to go and no permanent home - that she could wait to go completely go clean after she found a place to settle down. Los Santos: Over the years, Kizzy had grown obsessed with the place she was born. It was the only place she’d known as a “home,” and as time passed, she began to crave a sense of home and belonging more and more. She returned to the city at the age of twenty-four and had only one goal in mind: She wanted to help people. The problem was simply that she didn’t have any idea of what that meant. It was only after she’d moved to Los Santos that Kizzy began to realize how much much she’d been neglecting her mental health. She’d stopped going to therapy and stopped taking care of herself, so her anxiety and stress disorders had come back in full force. People either mocked her or treated her very delicately - some even going so far as to put her in their car and drive her to the hospital to speak with Pixie Plum, the head of psychology, despite Kizzy’s desperate attempts to avoid the conversation. In spite of that, however, she managed to gather up the confidence to approach Murphy Braun to ask him if he was in need of a legal assistant. Murphy Braun asked her how much she expected to be paid at the position, and Kizzy told him ~$1000/week. Murphy Braun then told her that he’d be willing to hire her as long as she met with his security guard and passed the background check. When Kizzy told Dr. Plum about this at a later meeting, Dr. Plum mentioned that she had a position available for Kizzy to be her personal assistant - the only problem being that Dr. Plum wouldn’t be able to pay her very much. Kizzy, who had never been a materialistic person, didn’t see this as a problem and agreed to think about it. Over the next week or so, Dr. Plum and Mr. Braun both discussed Kizzy working for them - Mr. Braun offered more money, but it became increasingly clear that it was safer to work for Dr. Plum. Several people told Kizzy that she would end up getting killed if she worked for Murphy and, at one point, she was even stabbed for being associated with him. Ultimately, Kizzy decided to work for Dr. Plum because she thought working for Mr. Braun would stress her out too much. However, on the day she approached Mr. Braun to tell him she wanted to work for Pixie, Murphy cut her off and told her that he could no longer higher her. His wages had been cut, and he could no longer afford his staff and would need to fire everyone who worked for him. Kizzy took this as a stroke of luck that she didn’t need to upset Mr. Braun and walked away happy. However, later that day, Dr. Plum also turned her away. Kizzy was told that Dr. Plum never actually had a job for her in the first place. She’d only offered the job to force competition with Murphy so that Mr. Braun would offer her more money. Now that Kizzy was looking for an actual position, it wasn’t possible because most work would violate Doctor/Patient Confidentiality. For several weeks after that, Kizzy tried to find a new job. She had several job interviews: at ammunation, the casino, life invader, the vanilla unicorn, and a few other things, but none of them ever worked out. Either she wasn’t right for the job, or she was simply never called back. After a lot of disappointment and frustration, Kizzy gave up on looking for a job and decided to figure out something to do on her own. She created The Friend In Me Project: A program dedicated to reaching out to people who needed help or felt like they could use a friend. She hung out with people, listened when they vented, offered advice, gave tours to newcomers, and even hosted events to bring people together. The program became very popular, and many people reached out to her to take part in it. She even had members of EMS offering to send her business when they came across people who seemed like they could use a friend. A few members of EMS even paid her donations (the friend in me project was a free program to use) so that she could keep it going. Over time, Dr. Plum heard from several people that Kizzy was a good counselor and that she was well-liked in the city. Dr. Plum offered Kizzy a partnership with the psych department in the hospital, offering to send Kizzy cases that weren’t in immediate or desperate need of professional attention. Then after a while, Dr. Plum encouraged Kizzy to go to school to get a degree in psych. Kizzy was told that as soon as she had her degree, she would have a position waiting for her at the hospital. After finishing her degree, Kizzy had an informal interview with Dr. Plum and the Chief of Medicine and was hired to work at the hospital. She’s been doing psychology ever since. She struggles at work pretty much on a daily basis with her appearance and her general personality. Her bosses and other Doctors / EMS have complained about her unprofessionalism in the past based on her bright clothes and general silliness. She also struggles with holding her job with her own mental health issues, and her bosses condescending to her when they speak with her. Trivia * “Everyone will always do what they think they need to do in order to survive.” - Kizzy’s Philosophy of Life Category:Female